Strangers in the Park
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: Sting is in the park with his friends, Natsu and Gray, and they notice him checking out a guy reading on a park bench. They decide to play a game well known in their friend group just to mess with Sting, The Dare Game. Which isn't as lame as the title of the game.


**So I decided to post two oneshots in one day! Enjoy the story!**

Sting was walking in a park with his friends Natsu and Gray; they were discussing birthday gift ideas for Lector, Sting's cat. Natsu and Gray weren't much help though; they didn't seem to think a cat needed a birthday present. That, or they were just useless at coming up with things a cat would want.

"You could get another cat," Natsu shrugged.

"Or you could just not get your cat a present," Gray rolled his eyes. "This is why you haven't dated anyone in years."

"Hey! The last girlfriend I had was allergic to cats; of course I had to get rid of her," Sting argued.

Gray was about to say something to Natsu, but instead, he ended up yelling at Natsu for stepping on his foot. Sting sighed, shaking his head; there was no stopping one of their arguments. He sat on a park bench to wait until their quarrel was finished.

Sting started out just staring at the flowers, but he soon started looking around at the people nearby. One person in particular took his interest. A guy with black hair that was wearing black skinny jeans, a black hoodie with a logo of some sort on it - Sting was too far to make out what the logo was. The dude was sitting on a different park bench reading, and he had bangs that covered one eye.

"Holy shit, he's hot," Sting muttered to himself, continuing to stare at the guy. He was oblivious to his friends suddenly halting their fight; well, until he heard Gray snicker.

"You'd have no chance with him."

Sting blushed and quickly looked over to his friends, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Natsu laughed, "So you weren't checking that guy out?"

"N-N-No," Sting stammered, somehow blushing more.

"I have an idea!" Gray announced, "Let's play The Dare Game!"

The Dare Game was a game the boys had made up when they were really bored and wanted to embarrass each other. The rules were simple. Give someone a dare, and if they can't do it, they had to take off an item of clothing. Sting typically had no problem with it if he wasn't near someone he found attractive.

"Oh God, guys… please no," Sting begged, hoping the cute guy left already.

"Natsu, I dare you to go find out if that guy over there likes cats," Gray announced.

Natsu was already gone before Sting could even ask him not to. Sting ducked down, hiding his face in his hands and wishing to be swallowed up by the ground.

"You guys are evil," Sting sighed. "I know you aren't going to do something simple with me."

When Natsu came back, he proudly announced that the dude's name was Rogue, but he only told Gray what Rogues answer to the cat thing was. Sting glanced over to the dude and blushed when he saw that Rogue was looking over at them. He quickly turned back to Natsu and Gray, his fingers nervously tapping the park bench as he waited for his turn to be dared.

Natsu wickedly smiled at Sting, "Sting, go over there, and tell Rogue he's cute."

"W-What?" Sting stammered, "N-No…"

"Would you rather take off your shirt?" Gray retorted.

Blushing, Sting pulled as shirt off as if to answer the question, and he hoped to God that Rogue wasn't looking over. Hugging himself to help keep warm. Sting dared Gray to splash water from the fountain on himself. It wasn't exactly the warmest summer day, so Sting actually regret choosing to remove his shirt.

The person who got dared got to choose who they dared next. If Gray dared Natsu to do something awful, Natsu could get revenge and dare Gray to do something awful.

"Sting, I dare you to go tell Rogue you think he's cute," Gray smirked.

Sting groaned but got up and started toward his crush, looking down to hide that he was blushing. He figured it would be better to go just without a shirt rather than when he possibly had only his underwear on. Sting sat down next to Rogue and awkwardly looked to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rogue was especially happy that his bangs covered the eye that was closer to Sting because then he could subtly check him out. Why was he shirtless? Didn't he realize how cold it was? But holy shit, the dude was hot. Sadly, Rogue could not so easily hide his blush.

"H-Hi," Sting finally stammered, turning to look at him. He noticed that the logo on the dudes hoodie was a Twenty One Pilots logo.

Rogue looked up from his book and turned his attention to Sting, smiling slightly. That didn't help Sting one bit. Rogue had the most beautiful red eyes Sting had ever seen and a small scar over the bridge of his nose. And his smile… Oh god, his smile. It was gorgeous. Sting quickly looked away as he started blushing more.

"Hi," Rogue greeted, struggling to keep his voice even because damn, the blonde sitting next to him was so cute. Gorgeous blue eyes, spiked blonde hair, an x-shaped scar over his eye, and Rogue was positive it should be illegal for him to go outside shirtless.

"So uh… A-Any reason your friend asked if I had a cat and if I believed in getting a birthday present for the cat?" Rogue awkwardly asked, trying to distract himself from very obviously checking the blonde out.

Sting flinched and mentally facepalmed, "Uh… Th-That's just Natsu being Natsu. He's k-kind of weird. But uh… W-What were your answers?"

Rogue smiled, "Yes, for both."

Sting smiled, "That's awesome. What do you think I should get my cat?"

"Um… Try a new cat toy? There's this uh… robot mouse that I want to get my cat," Rogue replied as if the question were a completely normal one.

"That sounds great! I'll see if I can get one for Lector; he'd love it," Sting grinned, excited. At least someone wasn't completely useless when it came to gift ideas for a cat.

Sting got so excited about talking about his cat that he almost forgot what he originally came over for. As he suddenly came to the realization that he didn't do the task he was given, Sting started blushing like crazy. Rogue, confused as to why Sting's face was suddenly red, decided to just let his eyes wander. Perhaps the blonde couldn't handle too much eye contact.

Rogue started blushing though as his eyes lingered on Sting's shirtless torso. Rogue forced himself to look away.

"Um… C-Can we just start over with his conversation?" Sting asked, nervously picking at what little fingernails he had.

"Sure," Rogue nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sting," the blonde announced, holding out his hand.

Rogue took his hand and shook it, "I'm Rogue; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sting responded, wincing as he thought about what he was going to say next. Biting his lip, Sting hesitated before quickly adding, "By the way, I think you're really cute."

Blushing, Sting quickly got up and left, reminding himself to kill his friends later. Unknown to Sting, he had just left Rogue completely flustered. Sting speed walked over to Natsu and Gray who were laughing about something. The blonde sat down, his face red, and he refused to glance back at Rogue.

"Oh hey, you're finally back," Gray replied.

"You two suck," Sting muttered. "Natsu, I dare you to go sit in the fountain."

"I'm going to nope out of that one," Natsu muttered, taking off his shirt. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin. "Gray, I dare you to tell Juvia you love her."

"Okay," Gray shrugged. "You know I'm dating her now, right?"

"Dammit," Natsu muttered as Gray took out his phone and dialed Juvia's number. Sting didn't even know that Juvia and Gray were dating; when had that started? Gray talked on the phone with Juvia while Sting worried about what Rogue thought of him. Sting barely knew the dude, yet he was still worried about what Rogue thought.

Sting glanced back at Rogue and noticed that he seemed to be talking on the phone with someone. Still regretting telling Rogue he was cute, Sting turned back to Gray and a now soaking wet Natsu.

"What happened?" Sting asked, eyes wide.

"Natsu didn't want to strip more, so he sat in the fountain," Gray shrugged.

"Sting," Natsu announced, his teeth chattering, "I dare you to kiss Rogue."

Sting blushed a shade of red much darker than his friend Erza's hair. He knew if he refused, he'd end up in his boxers and the next person would dare him to do the same thing, and if he refused then, the cycle would continue until he was completely naked. Then he'd have no choice but to do it. It was best to just agree while still mostly clothed.

The blonde stood up, glaring at Natsu before he turned and headed back to Rogue. He looked down in hopes that Rogue wouldn't notice his red face, but his hair wasn't that long, so it did nothing to help hide his face.

Rogue was still on the phone, so Sting just quietly sat beside him. However, Rogue never said anything to the person he was on the phone with.

Sighing, Sting turned to Rogue, "I know you're on the phone, but this will only take a moment. And honestly, it's best for both of us if I get this over with quickly."

Rogue turned to Sting with a confused expression, "O-Okay? What do you need?"

Sting took a deep breath before quickly saying, "I'm sorry if you're straight."

He quickly leaned forward and kissed Rogue on the lips, causing him to drop his phone in shock. How was someone supposed to react to a hot stranger suddenly kissing them? Sting backed up, blushing like crazy; Rogue was also blushing.

Sting was just about to apologize, but Rogue started speaking first, "So I'm not straight… and I happen to find you very attractive…"

"W-Want to- to go to the m-movies with me on Friday?" Sting sheepishly mumbled. The blonde was typically very confident, but around Rogue, he was just a flustered mess. Rogue was the cutest person Sting had ever seen.

Rogue nodded as he bent down to pick up his phone. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Yukino, you still there?" He paused for a moment as the other person responded, "Yeah, that hot guy I was telling you about just kissed me and asked me out. Help."

There was what sounded like a squeal coming from the other end of the call. Yukino excitedly said something to Rogue before he decided to hang up on her.

"Yes," Rogue slowly stated, "I would love to go to the movies with you on Friday. What time?"

Sting smiled brightly, "What's your address? I'll pick you up at seven."

Rogue gave Sting his address and phone number before realizing he was going to be late for his Journalism class at the nearby college. The boys said their farewells before parting ways for the time being. Sting excitedly ran back to his friends.

"Guys! I have a date with him this Friday, and I now know what to get Lector for his birthday!" Sting exclaimed, grinning. Natsu immediately regret making Sting even talk to Rogue because after he came back with the news of his date, he wouldn't shut up.

 **Well, I'm not gonna post anymore tonight, but I will probably update other stories later in the week. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
